housefandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Que Será Será
Que Sera Sera is a third season episode of House which first aired on November 7, 2006. House deals both with a mysteriously ill morbidly obese coma patient and harassment by Detective Tritter. Recap Firefighters are removing what they believe to be a deceased morbidly obese man from an apartment building through a hole in the wall. However, despite the fact that he is cold and barely breathing, they detect flatulence and a pulse. They bring the patient to Princeton-Plainsboro, where they try to determine why he is comatose. Cuddy advises the team the patient is 46 and weighs at least 600 pounds, but otherwise he's normal. The team wonders why House is even later than usual. Of course, House is in jail waiting for bail from his arrest by Detective Tritter. Finally, Wilson shows up with the $15,000 bail. House explains the situation with Tritter to him. Meanwhile, the team reviews the test results while they wonder where House is. They rule out many possibilities. Finally House shows up and claims he got drunk. House thinks it is Pickwickian syndrome even though his blood gases are normal. House wants a better medical history, so orders the team to speak to people who know the patient. Foreman and Chase discuss the morality of being obese. Cameron talks to one of the patient's neighbour, but she doesn't know him that well. The patient works as an employment headhunter and loves to cook. Cameron asks about wild game and unpasteurized cheese. It is intimated he uses prostitutes. Tritter shows up at the hospital. He tells House he has talked to Cuddy. House points out his nicotine gum isn't working well. Tritter isn't impressed. The team rules out Pickwick's. Cameron points out the patient likes pianos and prostitutes, just like House. House tells them to either treat the patient or find a way to give him an MRI despite the weight limit of 450 pounds. Cameron insists they give him an MRI of his head. They manage to get him on the table, which starts to strain. Cuddy finds a criminal lawyer for House. She thinks Tritter is serious about charging House with illegal possession of Vicodin. The MRI doesn't reveal anything. Cameron suggests a lumbar puncture, but the patient suddenly comes out of his coma and starts panicking. He breaks the MRI as a result. The team is still mystified about the coma and why the patient awoke. Cuddy comes in furious about the MRI. Cameron takes the blame for breaking the machine, pointing out that House wanted to jump straight into treatment. She argues obesity is a protected class for discrimination. The team suggests what to do, and House decides to go with all of the suggestions, including Chase's suggestion they do nothing. The patient insists he doesn't have hormone, blood pressure or blood sugar problems. He insists he's fine and wants to go home despite the coma. House wonders why Cameron is so sympathetic to the patient. Cameron is lying and telling off Cuddy, which is atypical. Wilson reminds House to call the lawyer Cuddy suggested. The tests on the patient come back normal. They tell House he wants to be discharged. House goes to see the patient and tells him its a bad idea to go home after having a coma. He thinks the patient is hiding a condition he knows about. The patient denies holding anything back. House gets a phone call that Tritter is searching his home. Tritter comes out triumphantly with 600 capsules of Vicodin and claims House is trafficking. House points out they are all in prescription bottles. Tritter wonders if House ever forged a prescription. House orders the patient released. Cameron argues that he might still have a serious illness. Wilson tells House that he only told Tritter he wrote House's Vicodin prescriptions. Wilson is shocked that House had a stash. Cameron escorts the patient out of the hospital. However, as the patient rises out of his wheelchair, he collapses, breaking a glass panel on the way down. The team discusses the collapse, but Cameron admits she drugged him. House supposes he has Chagas Disease, which he may have gotten from vegetables from South America. The patient resists the test, which requires a hole being drilled in his head. Cameron warns him about the dangers of the parasite. The team proceeds to drill a hole in the patient's head, but during the procedure the patient goes blind. The blindness has to be a problem with the patient's brain, but there is no indication of a problem with his brain. It can't be diabetes, but House wants to do a glucose tolerance test. House excuses himself to go see his lawyer. The patient resists the glucose test. He's angry about the doctors believing his illness is related to his weight. He wants a diagnosis that has nothing to do with his weight. House meets with his lawyer. He tells the lawyer that Tritter is trying to get back to him. The lawyer suggests a plea bargain. House wants to go to trial. The lawyer reveals his fee. House returns and finds out that the team knows about his legal problems and that the patient doesn't have multiple sclerosis. House confronts the patient again about the glucose tolerance test. However, while he struggles with the patient, he notices the patient has clubbed fingers. The team had never touched the fingers and figured it was just fat. House orders tests for lung cancer. Cameron breaks the news to the patient - he has small cell lung carcinoma which has metastasised. He only has a few months to live. George notes he has never smoked and resigns himself to his fate. House discusses his plea bargain with Cameron. He then asks who in her family had a weight problem. She reminds House she likes damaged people. House guesses it was Cameron who had the weight problem, but she dodges the question. Tritter meets with Wilson, who confirms House needs the Vicodin. Tritter believes House is injured, but got addicted to the drug. Tritter points out that some of the signatures on some of the prescriptions don't match. Wilson says he signs his name differently sometimes. Tritter asks him to reconsider his answer, but Wilson sticks to his guns. Clinic Patient The patient complains of arm pain which only happens when he sleeps on his arm. House suggests that he amputate the arm. Major Events * Wilson bails House out of jail. * Tritter raids House's apartment and discovers six-hundred Vicodin pills. * After House tells him to go sit on his ass, Chase mysteriously disappears for the rest of the episode. And this episode also marks the last appearance of Nurse Brenda. * Tritter comes to Wilson's hotel room, asking for his testimony but Wilson refuses to do anything. Title The title of the episode is a reference to a popular song from the 1950s, the most notable recording of which is by Doris Day and was featured in the second version of Alfred Hitchcock's The Man Who Knew Too Much. It is Portuguese and is translated in the lyrics as "What will be, will be". Zebra Factor 1/10 Even in non-smokers, lung cancer is not uncommon. It is becoming increasingly common in industrialized areas, and New Jersey would certainly qualify on that count.